Flower Assassin
by LdOFDestruction
Summary: Chrysanthemum is sent to delete Beelzebumon, but the forces of love and evil interfere. Now they must trust each other to defeat Evil. *contains some Yuri* Last Added: Ch.6: Confessions
1. Chapter 1: Painful Memories

A/N: Hello again to all the people who read stories. The summary may be wrong, but I couldn't think of anything, sorry. I decided to make this story because of an idea that hit me when a request was made, well sort of. Anyway, I owe this reviewer a lot. This reviewer pointed out what I did wrong in my stories, although sometimes harsh, as well as praised them. Thanks to that particular reviewer as well as my other reviewers. You know who I'm talking to, you obsessed Lillymon fan ^_^. I will make more stories such as these as long as I get reviews. I use Japanese names, but American attacks. This is sort of a sequel to "Terriermon's Journey for Love," but not a direct one. It basically follows the same timeline, sort of. Also, I'm going to use a digimon I haven't used yet. There are hints of other couples, but no huge emphasis on them. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, just wanted to point that out because I'm poor and I don't want to get sued. So…there!  
  
Flower Assassin  
  
Beelzebumon watched on his bike with his arms folded on a hill as the Tamers, hand in hand with each other, and their digimon traveled through the Arid Digital World in search of Culumon. He seemed disgusted by how each Tamer have grown fond of each other and same with some of the digimon. He watched as Jenrya Lee was with Ruki Makino, Juri Katou was with Takato Matsuda, and Guilmon was with his beloved Renamon.  
  
(Beelzebumon's P.O.V)  
  
Look at those pathetic brats, holding each other's hand, loving each other. It makes me sick just looking at them! Love did nothing for me; it didn't get me this power, it didn't get me ANYTHING! Love, I don't need that garbage when I have this power!  
  
Beelzebumon laughed and revved his bike. He then rode off opposite from the Tamers, thinking about how much he hated love. The Tamers heard a sound in the distance.  
  
"What was that?" Jenrya Lee looked to the general direction of where Beelzebumon was.  
  
"Odd, it sounded like a bike," Takato Matsuda said, "Was it Beelzebumon?"  
  
"Maybe," Juri Katou guessed, "hopefully he won't come near us. We need to find Culumon."  
  
"I sense him," Renamon said, "it is Beelzebumon, but he's heading the other way."  
  
"Yeah, but if he does come near us, we'll take care of them!" Hirokazu Shiota, a brown haired boy and one of Takato's best Digi-card battle buddies and friends, said. Kenta Kitagawa, the blue haired boy who was also one of Takato's best Digi-card battle buddies and friend, agreed.  
  
"WE will take care of them?" Ruki Makino emphasized on "we," "you two don't even have a digimon, and if you did have a digimon, you still wouldn't be able to beat him."  
  
"Thanks for shooting down our hopes…" Hirokazu said, "Ice Queen."  
  
"Hey I heard that!" Ruki said.  
  
"Calm down you two," Jenrya said, "remember we're here to find Culumon, and we hope we won't run into Beelzebumon." Lee then looked on the vast horizon of the digital world. He then spotted a figure coming near the Tamers, Lee quickly identified it as a digimon, but it looked like a human form. "Guys, someone or something is coming our way."  
  
"Hope he or she or it is on our side…" Takato said.  
  
"Yeah, sure hope so." Juri said.  
  
"Momentai! It shouldn't hurt us at all. It wouldn't want to mess with me!" Terriermon said with his cocky attitude.  
  
"Sure Terriermon." Lee said to his digimon.  
  
The unknown figure came closer to the Tamers. The closer it got, the more the Tamers became more nervous. Then, the figure became visible and the Tamers saw a flying flower type digimon. Takato was the first to whip out his D-Arc.  
  
"Hmmm, let's see," Takato looked at his D-Arc and got data of the digimon, "Lillymon, a Pixie Vaccine digimon. Her Flower Cannon packs a real punch."  
  
"Lillymon? I only remember her from the show," Lee said, "I wonder why she's here. And if she is against us."  
  
"She won't hurt us. But I do not now why she's here." Renamon said.  
  
"Well, I don't know either, looks like we'll have to find out." Ruki said. The Tamers and their digimon walked cautiously near Lillymon. Lillymon finally spoke up.  
  
"Hello," Lillymon greeted the Tamers and digimon, "I'm sorry for asking, but who are you?"  
  
"We're the Digimon Tamers, we come from the Real World. We came to the digital world to find our friend Culumon who was kidnapped." Takato explained, "By any chance, have you seen him?" Takato showed a picture to Lillymon.  
  
"I haven't see your friend," Lillymon said, "now maybe you could help me. Have you ever heard of a digimon by the name of Beelzebumon?"  
  
The Tamers heard Beelzebumon's name and became surprised. Ruki was the first to speak up, "yeah we have. What do you want with him? He's evil."  
  
"I'm sorry I cannot say, but please answer my question have you seen Beelzebumon?" Lillymon asked.  
  
"Last time we saw him he rode off somewhere. But we don't know where he is headed." Ruki said.  
  
'Dammit! I need to find him and complete this mission before too long…' Lillymon thought. "Thank you for your help, I must go now. Goodbye." Lillymon quickly left the Tamers, who were puzzled.  
  
"What did she want with Beelzebumon?" Lee questioned.  
  
"I'm not sure, but now we have to find Culumon as soon as possible. We gotta go now so we can make tracks." Takato said. The Tamers left their current position and continued their search for Culumon.  
  
~*~  
  
(Lillymon's P.O.V)  
  
That bastard! Where the hell is he? He destroyed most of my race after we helped him so much. Now I have to kill him, even the survivor elder told me to, by any means necessary. He will pay dearly for all the pain he caused.  
  
Lillymon flew through the Digital World in search of her enemy and target. She had hatred for the Digital Satan Digimon ever since the horrible day she will never forget.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"Here! Over here, there's another one that needs our help!" A Palmon called out to the others.  
  
"Quickly, we must help him before we lose him like the others." Another Palmon said.  
  
'W…where am I? Who are those voices? Dammit, I can't feel my arm. Maybe I should just stay here and sleep a little longer…' A small purple imp thought as he passed out. A group of Palmon picked up the fallen demon digimon and carried him back to their village. A few hours later he slowly started to stir.  
  
"Finally, you've awakened," a female plant digimon said, "Are you okay?"  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" the purple imp digimon said, grabbing his head and then his arm.  
  
"You're in the tribe of Palmon, I'm known around here as the youngest one," the young female Palmon said, "Chrysanthemum, but everyone calls me Cris. What's your name?"  
  
"Impmon." The purple imp said, a little groggily still holding his arm, "what am I doing here?"  
  
"The older mons found you barely alive in the forest while finding food. We've been finding a lot of injured ones lately. Do you know why?" Cris the Palmon asked.  
  
"No, I don't. I just remember being knocked out by a strong digimon and that's it. I don't remember why they knocked me out or when…" Impmon said to the young digimon.  
  
"It's okay," Cris said to Impmon, "just rest now, if you are hungry we have food, I'll bring you some."  
  
"Thank you, but why did your tribe help me?" Impmon asked.  
  
"Everything will be answered, but rest for now." Cris said.  
  
Impmon obeyed and rested and slept for another few hours. As Cris said, they fed him once he woke up. Impmon didn't know why he was there, or why he was knocked out in the first place. He accepted the help given to him until he asked Cris again. Cris brought the Imp digimon to the elder of the tribe.  
  
"Hello, young Impmon," The elder Palmon greeted, "I see your arm has healed quite well, how shall I help you?"  
  
"My arm is fine, thank you," Impmon said, "I'm here to ask, what happened to me?"  
  
The old timer closed his eyes, "we found you barely alive in the forest. You were pretty beaten up; you even had a stick through your arm. We have been seeing a lot of injured digimon around lately, most of them were talking about going to the real world and finding Tamers. But they were found the same way you were, but they were less lucky than you. Most of them were deleted."  
  
'I wonder why they were attacked, and I don't remember wanting to go to the real world…' Impmon thought. "Okay, I was wondering why I was injured. Thank you for your help and getting me back on my feet. May I stay here a little longer?"  
  
"You can stay as long as you want. You are part of this tribe now. You are welcome anytime." The Elder smiled at the young Imp, "it seems like you have grown on some of the folk around here, particularly Cris."  
  
Impmon blushed a little, "well, she has been real nice to me."  
  
The Elder chuckled a little, "Yes, she is a nice Palmon. But again, stay as long as you want here, you are always welcome."  
  
"Thank you again." Impmon bowed to the Elder for respect.  
  
Impmon did indeed stay in the tribe. He didn't have family or friends he remembered, so he made new ones in the tribe. He practically became part of the tribe, even though he was not a Palmon, and made many friends with the tribe locals. His best friend was Chrysanthemum, the young Palmon that was the first he saw of the tribe. They were the best of friends and all in the tribe knew this. They even thought they would even become a couple. One day, Impmon and some Male Palmon went out to the forest to get food. Only Impmon came back, but it wasn't Impmon, it was Beelzebumon. He attacked the tribe, killing all in sight, and decimating the whole village. Cris and the Elder were the only one left as they fled their burning village.  
  
"What happened to him?" Cris asked as they ran from the village.  
  
"I don't know," the Elder said, "I just don't know, but he isn't the one we knew before."  
  
Cris was very depressed and angry after that day. Not knowing to anyone, she actually had feelings for the purple imp. It was actually stronger than feeling, it was pure love. She only had love for him, but he turned evil with no warning. Now she had only sworn revenge against the one who destroyed her friends and family, it was the one not her beloved Impmon, but the Satan digimon himself Beelzebumon. The Elder spoke to Cris one day and changed her forever.  
  
"Cris, I must give you something," the Elder said, "I feel like my health is slipping, and I cannot grab it back. I will give you something very important to our former tribe." The old Palmon took a sphere out of a cloth he pulled out of a box he had, "here."  
  
"What is it?" Cris asked looking at the glowing orb of power.  
  
"It's a Evolution Power. This orb holds the Evolution power that only a Tamer could give, but it is contained in this orb. It was given to us by a legendary figure that I do not even know of. But since our tribe is down to two, you must use it…" the Elder explained.  
  
"I…I don't know what to say. This is such an honor…" Cris said.  
  
"Use it, please, and delete the one who destroyed our tribe. He was not the one we used to know, so you must delete him. You are our last hope, I am too weak to use it myself. So please be our last savior…" the Elder said.  
  
"Understood." Cris said. 'He will pay for his evil ways, by any means necessary…' the female Palmon thought as she raised the Evolution Power to her body and felt her body change physically from a Rookie plant Palmon to the elegant Pixie Lillymon.  
  
"Go now and destroy that devil Beelzebumon, for you are the last savior of the Palmon tribe." The Elder said.  
  
"Don't worry," Cris, who was Lillymon now, said, "I will."  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
Cris flew faster than before, tears streaming from bringing back the painful memories. She found herself in another arid Desert digital plain, but she saw a bike and a digimon on it. She quickly realized it was Beelzebumon.  
  
(Beelzebumon's P.O.V)  
  
Love, pathetic…Why am I suddenly thinking of love again? I will never experience it, I never did.  
  
Suddenly, Beelzebumon had a flashback of a Palmon  
  
(Back to Beelzebumon's P.O.V)  
  
What the hell? Why did I suddenly think of Chrysanthemum? How did I remember her name…?  
  
FLOWER CANNON!  
  
A sudden blast hit Beelzebumon's bike and sent him flying into the air. He quickly landed on his feet.  
  
"Who was that!?" Beelzebumon yelled in rage.  
  
"Your Angel of Death." Cris said as she flew down and landed, ready to fight.  
  
'A Lillymon, I can take care of her quickly. But she seems familiar, I've seen her before…No, it can't be…" Beelzebumon thought with a look of surprise on his face. "Chrysanthemum?!" Beelzebumon said, very surprised.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this story. I made up Impmon's past, but I really don't know what his past is like, (SPOILER!!! Maybe…) except his past with his Tamers. I enjoyed writing this story, but since I don't know Lillymon's real type of character (Mimi's Lillymon), I made my own and made it up from there. I also made up a lot of stuff (Evolution Power etc…) Again I hope you enjoyed this story because I liked writing it. PLEASE R&R!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Red Bandana

A/N: Hello again to the readers. I don't have much to say, except I wrote another chapter for this story to take a break from my other story "Mating Season." There may be spoilers in here, well not really if you kept up with the show, but I'll point it out anyway. Hope you enjoy this next chapter and always R&R. ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Red Bandana  
  
Lillymon and Beelzebumon stared at each other for, what it seemed like, an eternity. They had a million thoughts chattering away in their minds, about each other.  
  
(Beelzebumon's P.O.V)  
  
Why the hell did I only remember her name? I don't remember anything before Ai and Makato…except for her. Everything's a little fuzzy, but she is the only thing I remember; how she treated me and…cared. When I was about dead, she nursed me back to health. I was even falling in love…NO! I refuse to fall in love! I will never fall in love again! Ever again…  
  
(Chrysanthemum's P.O.V)  
  
H…he remembers my name?! How did he remember my name? I thought Impy was gone after that incident…wait, did I just think "Impy?" I used to feel like that for him, before that monster, not Impmon, destroyed my tribe, my life, and my childhood...I have to concentrate on my mission, kill Beelzebumon.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Beelzebumon asked.  
  
"I'm here," Chrysanthemum said as she walked closer, "to kill you, you heartless bastard! How the hell could you destroy my whole tribe after we helped you? Cared for you, accepted you as one of our own?"  
  
Beelzebumon closed his eyes and turned his back to the Lillymon, "I have no idea what you are talking about. I remember nothing before coming to the Real World."  
  
"How could you not remember?" Chrysanthemum had tears streaming down her face, "all those times we helped you? How we saved you from certain death?" the assassin Lillymon then noticed the red bandana around Beelzebumon's arm. "Don't you remember anything?" She pointed to his arm; "I gave you that, for a bandage for your arm when you were badly injured. Do you remember?"  
  
Beelzebumon looked down to his arm and thought hard about it. "I don't remember. I had this as a scarf as Impmon, nothing more."  
  
"Oh really?" the Lillymon, Chrysanthemum, said, "So where did you get that red bandana from?"  
  
"I don't remember anything before going to the Real World," Beelzebumon said, "except…" he paused for a moment and looked away again.  
  
"Except what?" Chrysanthemum asked.  
  
"You." Beelzebumon turned around to face the Lillymon, "nothing else. Now let me ask again, WHAT do you want?"  
  
'He remembers me…' Chrysanthemum thought. "You know damn well what I'm doing here," the assassin Lillymon clenched her fists, "you're the damn bastard that destroyed my tribe and life."  
  
"So, you're looking for a fight," Beelzebumon smirked evilly changing the subject, "good, I was looking for a fight."  
  
"I'm just here to carry out a mission to kill," Chrysanthemum said coldly, "and you're my target."  
  
"Ha, well looks like you're gonna fail the mission," Beelzebumon pulled out his twin guns, "because I'm getting the first hit."  
  
"You can try, you damn bastard." The quick, trained Lillymon started to rush at Beelzebumon.  
  
The two started to fight, hand to hand combat. Beelzebumon blocked shots and hits with his guns, counter attacking with hard hits. Chrysanthemum was able to land a hit directly on Beelzebumon's mouth that knocked him away for a moment. He quickly pushed the Lillymon away with his two guns.  
  
"You're pretty good," Beelzebumon wiped his mouth, "but not good enough! DOUBLE IMPACT!"  
  
The flower digimon quickly jumped out of the way and flew high above Beelzebumon. She pulled out a large cannon in a form of a bulb of a flower "So, you have guns. Say hello to my cannon! FLOWER CANNON!" The bulb "blossomed" to a flower and shot a high concentration of energy.  
  
Beelzebumon quickly raised his guns to the air, "DOUBLE IMPACT!" The two blasts met each other in mid-air and a large explosion took place, knocking both of them to opposite directions by a large concussion effect. Both Chrysanthemum and Beelzebumon suddenly had a flashback of when Cris was taking care of Impmon, as they were both flying back by the concussion blast.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
"He's pretty beat up, look at his arm! Cris take care of him and when he wakes up, feed him. We'll be back to check on him." A male Palmon told Cris as him and other male Palmons left the hut. Cris looked down at the badly injured demon digimon and cringed at the injuries.  
  
'He is beat up pretty bad, and that arm looks worse I have to get a bandage for that arm.' Cris looked around the room for a large bandage, but could not find one. 'I can't find one large enough, and were losing him, quickly. Think…' Cris looked around the room again. She noticed her handmade red bandana that was made as a special gift from an elder Palmon, 'I need to use it, and I'll get it back from him when he's healed, but right now I need to use it.' Cris grabbed the special red bandana and went to Impmon.  
  
"Alright," Cris grabbed the stick and pulled it out, Impmon grunted as he felt the pain, "it's okay, you're fine now." Cris wrapped the red bandana around Impmon's arm. When she was about to walk away from him to let him rest, she heard a very soft "Thank You." Cris smiled at the injured digimon. 'Sleep well…'  
  
Impmon recovered and his arm was fully healed. He became best friends with Chrysanthemum and one night they were talking under a clear night sky.  
  
"Thanks for healing me Cris, I owe you my life." Impmon turned to Chrysanthemum and smiled.  
  
"Just doing what they told me to do, and that was to help you, Impy…" Cris said to Impmon, "I can call you that right?"  
  
Impmon blushed a little, "I only let my best friends call me that. Well, friends and romantic partners…"  
  
"Well, just think of me as a best friend." Cris smiled at Impmon.  
  
Impmon looked down at his gloved hand that held the small red bandana that was once wrapped around his arm. "Here, I have to give this back." Impmon tried to hand the bandana to the young female Palmon.  
  
"No, keep it," Cris said to Impmon as she kindly rejected the red bandana that was used as a bandage, "think of it as my token of our friendship."  
  
"Thanks," Impmon looked at it again, "where would I put it?"  
  
"Put it some place where you would never forget it." Cris suggested as she looked into Impmon's green caring eyes.  
  
"I don't have anything to hold it in," Impmon said, "hey, maybe I'll put it around my neck, like a scarf." Impmon put it around his neck while Cris helped him.  
  
"It looks good on you Impy." The young Palmon said, as she looked Impmon again.  
  
"Thanks," Impmon smiled, "I will never forget where I got this from. No matter where or who I am in the future, nothing will change this memory."  
  
The two stared into the night sky once again and dreamed and discussed about their futures. Unfortunately, they were both unable to live them…  
  
*****End of Flashback*****  
  
"Oh, Impy…" Lillymon weakly said as she flew back and hit a large boulder.  
  
"Cris, my best…friend. My only best friend I ever had…" Beelzebumon said as he flew back in the opposite direction.  
  
The two battling digimon were knocked out for hours from the explosion. Lillymon had the same occurring dream of giving the red bandana to Impmon, then seeing a bright fire blaze the tribe she once belonged to. She felt the emotional pain every time she saw that dream, but she also dreamed of how Impmon was her best friend, and emotional pain went away and she smiled at the thought of Impmon. Beelzebumon, on the other hand was half awake. He started to think about what Chrysanthemum was talking about.  
  
(Beelzebumon's P.O.V)  
  
Chrysanthemum, my best friend…how could she be the only thing I remember before my two lousy tamers. I don't remember squat before the Real World, except her name, but everything else was fuzzy. Then I had that flashback as I was knocked back by the impact of my Double Impact and her Flower Cannon blast, that particular flashback…but why only that one? Was it because I said I would never forget her? Or is it because I still love her…dammit no! I must not give in. I need to delete her so this feeling will go away!  
  
Beelzebumon slowly rose to his feet and walked over to the still unconscious Chrysanthemum and looked down at her. He pulled out his guns again and pointed down to the unconscious Lillymon.  
  
'Why did I want to destroy the tribe in the first place? N…no I don't want to remember anything anymore! I need to get this over with.' The demon digimon aimed both of his guns low at the fallen Lillymon's head. He pulled the trigger, but only half way. He started to have second thoughts about his execution. 'Why can't I pull the trigger? I just can't tell myself to pull the trigger…' Then he heard Chrysanthemum talk during her unconsciousness.  
  
"Impy…" Chrysanthemum mumbled softly, "I…I…"  
  
Beelzebumon stared down at Chrysanthemum, eyes widen. He tried to not hear what she was about to say, but something inside of him kept telling him to stay at that location and hear what she has to say. 'She never told me what she had to say. She always had to do something every time she said she needed to tell me something important. And she never did tell me that important thing…'  
  
"Love…" Chrysanthemum mumbled something again, "L…love you…"  
  
Beelzebumon's red eyes, once full of hatred but changing slowly, widened again at the words of the fallen Lillymon. He suddenly had a change of heart. 'No, she couldn't have! I…I can never love anyone, as hard as I tried. Her and me were only best friends, nothing more than that. I c…cannot be someone's love, I just can't. She doesn't even deserve someone who destroyed her life, her tribe and family and friends. I'm not the "Impy" she loved; I'm this monster only given power to kill. This monster of hate and pain, Beelzebumon…' The Demon digimon looked down at Chrysanthemum again.  
  
"I'm sorry Cris…" Beelzebumon took off his red bandana that was around his arm and threw it on the ground, "I'm not the one you used to know, Goodbye."  
  
Beelzebumon packed his guns behind his back and started to walk away from the fallen Chrysanthemum. With thoughts of his forgotten past fresh in his mind, he started to walk away in deep thought. A few moments later, Chrysanthemum woke up from her unconsciousness and saw the bandana on the floor. She grabbed it and looked at it for a few short seconds, with tears streaming down her face.  
  
"Impmon…Impy…" Chrysanthemum quietly whispered to herself as she saw him walk in the distance. 'He remembers now…but that doesn't exempt me from my mission…' Chrysanthemum thought, somewhat sadly. She pulled out the Flower Cannon again and aimed for Beelzebumon, "I'm sorry…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry if its sort of short, I have a writer's block right now, but this was an idea I knew I had to put in this story before I forgot it. I'm not really sure really how Impmon got his bandana/scarf thing around his neck, but that's how I think he obtained it (in my universe anyway ^_^). About Chrysanthemum, I could have ended the story with this, but I remember one golden rule of being an assassin (which I actually picked up from other stories) and that is don't let anything get in the way of completing a mission. Well, actually I don't know, but I believe it's a rule, sort of ^^;;. Also, if I ended it here, it would be too short wouldn't it? Anyway, enough of my rambling, if you want to ask me a question about this story or any story, e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com as always. And again Please R&R!  
  
  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


	3. Chapter 3: Change of Heart-New Target Ac...

A/N: I thought I would have to put some stories on hold, but I just came up with some more ideas for this story. It actually came to me when I was typing chapter 6 of "Mating Season," but I will guarantee that this will NOT become a lemon. I decided that I should only make one lemon story right now, since they're so hard, well for me, to write. But they are good to write sometimes. The title is a little weak for this chapter though…Anyway, I'm going to introduce another digimon in here, actually a lot, and they're the bad guys of the whole fic. He will cuss some, so be careful. I'm done, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Change of Heart-New Target Acquired  
  
'I must kill him,' Chrysanthemum thought as she held her Flower Cannon shakily, 'I m…must pull the trigger.' The flower digimon held the Cannon weakly, with a thousand different thoughts going through her mind. Her eyes kept fixated on her target, Beelzebumon. Until she looked at the red bandana again, she started to think about Beelzebumon as more, like she did many years ago.  
  
"Maybe all those things I have been doing were wrong to begin with," Beelzebumon started questioning himself and his past actions to himself, "all those things with the Tamers, my past…I don't even remember my past. What possessed me to destroy a tribe that helped me?" Beelzebumon looked at the red bandana wrapped around his arm, but did not notice Chrysanthemum about a few feet behind him.  
  
"I…I…I…love you…" Chrysanthemum mumbled with tears streaming down her face as she fired her Flower Cannon. Beelzebumon slowly turned around, but it was too late. The burst of energy hit the dark digimon straight in the chest. He would have just shook it off, but he seemed at a weaker state because his realizations.  
  
Beelzebumon grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. He finally fell face first to the dusty digital ground. "Why Cris?" was the last words he mumbled as he fell in and out of consciousness. He was conscious for a few more moments, but fell out of consciousness.  
  
Chrysanthemum's arms collapsed and she dropped her flower cannon. She broke down and started crying. "I…I must delete him, but I can't…Dammit, I need to but I can't! Why can't I do it!? It's my mission, my responsibility, but I can't do it!" Chrysanthemum yelled in frustration as she started pounding the ground. She slowly rose to her feet and she dragged herself to Beelzebumon, who was unconscious by the strong Flower Cannon concussion blast. "Why can't I do it? Why can't I delete you?" She started kicking the unconscious Beelzebumon, not hard, but in frustration. She then fell to the ground as she looked at the unconscious Satan digimon, "I can hate you for killing my family, friends, burning my village, but the thing I hate the most is that I don't hate you at all…"  
  
"Do it," an evil voice told the Lillymon, "remember what he did to your village, you friends, your family…"  
  
"W…who is saying that?" Chrysanthemum looked around with her misty eyes.  
  
"You will know soon," the dark ominous voice said, "but remember what he did…"  
  
"Who are you?" Chrysanthemum yelled getting up looking around.  
  
"I can sympathize with you, my dear Chrysanthemum." A dark digimon flew towards the young Lillymon with dark wings.  
  
Chrysanthemum looked at the evil digimon. He had a tall, slender body with the color of pure black. His arms were long and slender and it almost reached the ground. He had the indentation of what seemed like an evil face on his chest. And he had tall wings that what seemed like darkness fell every time he opened them.  
  
"Hello my dear Chrysanthemum," the tall dark digimon looked at Chrysanthemum with his blood red eyes, "shall I introduce myself? I am Devimon."  
  
"What do you want?" the Lillymon asked cautiously. Devimon looked down at Beelzebumon.  
  
"To assist you in the deletion of this bastard," Devimon looked up at Chrysanthemum, "shall we?"  
  
"No," Chrysanthemum stopped Devimon, "don't."  
  
"Why?" Devimon asked angrily, "He destroyed your whole life!"  
  
"But…" Chrysanthemum stopped and looked down.  
  
"If you won't do it," Devimon raised his claw to finish the unconscious digimon with his Death Claw, "I will!"  
  
"No!" Chrysanthemum kicked hard in the Devil Digimon's horned head. Devimon was sent flying into a large boulder.  
  
"What the hell did you do that for?" Devimon angrily got up from the rubble.  
  
"Because…" Chrysanthemum could not think of anything to say. She looked down at Beelzebumon again, "I…I…"  
  
"Don't tell me you love him," Devimon yelled, "Love is bullshit."  
  
"How would you know?" the Lillymon yelled, "You're a damn Devil digimon!"  
  
"It doesn't matter," Devimon said, "once I'm done with your 'boyfriend' over there, I'll delete you right after."  
  
"Not if I can help it!" Chrysanthemum ran and picked up her Flower Cannon, "get the hell out of my face. FLOWER CANNON!"  
  
The Flower Cannon blast hit the Devil digimon with full force. Devimon slid across the rocky ground. He got up.  
  
"Its not over yet," Devimon spat at Chrysanthemum, "I swear I will delete you and you bastard boyfriend!"  
  
"Yeah yeah," Chrysanthemum yelled as she watched Devimon fly away, "just bring it!"  
  
Chrysanthemum looked down at Beelzebumon again and started to cry again, "I don't care if you did all that crap in the past, I may hate you for a while, but I know, I can feel that you didn't do it as the Impy I know." She smiled as she picked up Beelzebumon and placed him on her shoulder as she flew to a cave to tend to him.  
  
~*~  
  
*****Dream Sequence*****  
  
A large digimon that seemed like a human sat on a throne-like chair, scolding another digimon, in a very dark room.  
  
"Go do it!" an extremely dark voice yelled as to what seemed to be a kneeling Beelzebumon.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Beelzebumon said with his head down, "I…I don't think its right."  
  
"Are you defying me?" the dark voice yelled again at Beelzebumon.  
  
"Sir," Beelzebumon pleaded, "I don't believe…"  
  
"I can give a shit on what you believe! Do it or pay the consequences! What will it be?" the ominous voice yelled in anger and frustration.  
  
"I'm sorry sir," Beelzebumon prepared to get beaten very badly, "I must believe what I believe in."  
  
"Have it your way. Be prepared to be deleted!" the dark digimon stood from his chair and threw his hand out.  
  
Beelzebumon felt his power weaken. He felt all the power he trained to get, that incredible power he worked so hard for, suddenly disappear with a single motion of this incredibly evil digimon's hand. His whole body felt the sensation of his power leave him. He was left with his Rookie form, Impmon.  
  
"You have 5 seconds to run," the ominous voice spoke, "before I beat the hell out of you." He started to laugh an evil laugh as Impmon ran as fast as he can, "4, 3, 2, 1, goodbye!" He threw his hand out again. Impmon felt his neck get grasped with an unknown force. A moment later, a rather large digimon appeared in front of him. It was the dark one, "you defied me, this is what happens when digimon defy me." The dark digimon punched the hanging Impmon, he grunted. "Get the hell out of my face, you worthless bastard."  
  
The dark digimon threw Impmon high into the air. Impmon crashed, head first, through the roof of the dark palace. He continued to fly through the air until he started to fall. He fell through a tree, one large branch impaling his arm. He continued to fall through the thick foliage until he slammed hard into the ground.  
  
'W…where am I? Who are those voices? Dammit, I can't feel my arm. Maybe I should just stay here and sleep a little longer…' Impmon thought as he heard the voices of other digimon come closer to him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Impmon heard a feminine digimon voice.  
  
"Cris?" Impmon asked groggily.  
  
*****End Of Dream Sequence*****  
  
"Cris?" Beelzebumon's dream crossed over to the reality as he mumbled her name again.  
  
"Don't worry," Chrysanthemum was happy to see he regained consciousness, "I'm here."  
  
"Cris?" Beelzebumon mumbled one more time and then he woke up, "W…where am I?"  
  
"You're safe," Chrysanthemum said, "we're in a cave."  
  
Beelzebumon looked at the Flower digimon then turned away, "how could I trust you?"  
  
"I'm sorry for hitting you with the Flower Cannon," Chrysanthemum apologized, "I was sent to delete you at first…"  
  
"Then why didn't you get it over with?" Beelzebumon turned to face Chrysanthemum face to face; he said "you had the chance when you knocked me unconscious."  
  
"You would be deleted right now," Chrysanthemum said, "but I saved you from Devimon."  
  
"Devimon?" Beelzebumon questioned.  
  
"I don't know what the hell he wanted with you. He wanted me to delete you in an instant." Chrysanthemum explained.  
  
"Then why didn't you take his advice, since you wanted me deleted anyway." Beelzebumon said, still a little hurt.  
  
"I didn't want to delete you because…" Chrysanthemum looked down and blushed, 'I don't know if I should tell him. Hell, screw it…'  
  
"Because?" Beelzebumon asked, looking for an answer.  
  
"Because of this." Chrysanthemum grabbed Beelzebumon's head and pulled him into a kiss. She broke it and quickly turned around.  
  
"W…what was that for?" Beelzebumon asked, a little dazed.  
  
"I…I don't really know," Chrysanthemum blushed as she turned to face Beelzebumon again, "I have always wanted to do that."  
  
"Please don't tell me that was a "kiss of death,"" Beelzebumon said, with a little smirk on his face.  
  
"Maybe," Chrysanthemum smiled to herself, "maybe it was meant for something else."  
  
'I think she's coming on to me.' Beelzebumon thought. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well, do you remember when we were in my village and we watched the clear sky that one night?" Chrysanthemum asked.  
  
"Of course. Remember what I said, I would never forget," Beelzebumon looked Chrysanthemum straight into her eyes, "I never break a promise."  
  
"And do you remember that only best friends can call you Impy?" the Lillymon asked.  
  
"I actually said best friends and romantic partners…" Beelzebumon corrected.  
  
"Yeah," Chrysanthemum smiled again and pulled Beelzebumon into another kiss. She broke it and looked into Beezlebumon's, now, caring red eyes, "Impy."  
  
"I feel like I'm getting soft," Beelzebumon said, "but I think I can make an exception for you."  
  
"Don't worry, I have to keep up the Assassin reputation up too," Chrysanthemum said, "and I think I broke a rule, but I think I'll make an exception."  
  
The two stayed in that cave the whole night just talking while Beelzebumon rested and healed. They talked about what they have been doing until Beelzebumon came back into the digital world. Then, the subject of burning the village came back up.  
  
"I'm so sorry," Beelzebumon looked away from Chrysanthemum in guilt, "I didn't want to hurt you in any way."  
  
"I still won't forgive you for that," Chrysanthemum said, some what coldly, "but I have a feeling it wasn't your doing. It seemed like you were controlled by someone or something else."  
  
"I seriously believe that too, hell I don't even remember why I hate those kids anymore." Beelzebumon said.  
  
"You don't think it has anything to do with Devimon do you?" Chrysanthemum asked.  
  
"Probably," Beelzebumon thought, "I wouldn't be surprised if a bastard like that would do that to me."  
  
"Fine, its settled," Chrysanthemum stood up, "looks like we have a mission on our hands."  
  
"Yeah," Beelzebumon said also getting up, "find Devimon and beat the answers out of him."  
  
"You do know," Chrysanthemum warned as she looked at Beelzebumon, "that after we take care of Devimon, I must try to delete you. Even though I love you, I must keep on my mission, hopefully my mission will fail, but I will try my best."  
  
"I wouldn't have it any other way," Beelzebumon smiled, "but I won't give up without a fight."  
  
The two digimon started to walk to find their common enemy, the devilish Devimon. Beelzebumon stopped for a second when he just realized something.  
  
"Why am I walking?" Beelzebumon asked himself.  
  
"What do you mean?" Chrysanthemum had a puzzled look on her face.  
  
"I know a way we can get around faster." Beelzebumon smiled. He whistled loudly, and the two heard a loud rev. A moment later a large black bike was in front of the two digimon.  
  
"Come on," Beelzebumon grabbed Chrysanthemum, "there's a few new things I have. Meet Behemoth." Beelzebumon smiled as he revved his bike, "we'll get around faster this way." Chrysanthemum got on behind Beelzebumon.  
  
"I love this bike!" Chrysanthemum yelled as they rode off to find their common enemy. They would soon find out the truth…  
  
~*~  
  
In a dark palace in the middle of the darkest realm in the Digital World…  
  
"Why the hell couldn't you do the task? He can't be that powerful after what I have done to him before." an ominous voice harshly questioned Devimon, who was bowing in front.  
  
"I'm sorry Sir," Devimon apologized, "he is stronger now and he has a strong Lillymon on his side. I may have him soon though."  
  
"There are no damn excuses. You better get him soon." The voice said impatiently.  
  
"Yes sir," Devimon smiled evilly, "I know a digimon who may be willing to help delete the traitor."  
  
"You better be right Devimon," the evil voice warned, "or it will be YOUR head on a silver platter ready for me to delete."  
  
"Don't worry sir," Devimon assured as he dropped his head, "he will have a taste of what he really wanted, a poisonous flower."  
  
"Get it done," the evil digimon said, "his memory loss will not last forever. If he finds out, it may be the end."  
  
"Yes sir, I understand." Devimon bowed again.  
  
"Now get out of my face." The evil digimon shooed him away.  
  
Devimon walked away from the throne room to see three fellow evil digimon stare at him.  
  
"Good going Devimon, you made a promise that I doubt you will be able to fulfill. You better get that done, or I know all of us will suffer for your dumb ass mistakes." One digimon said.  
  
"Yeah, I swear we'll delete you before HE does." Another one said as he pointed into the dark room.  
  
"Yeah yeah," Devimon said, "don't worry, he was once part of us, but he'll pay for his treachery, dearly." Devimon laughed as the others watched him as he walked away from the group. The last of the evil digimon was leaning against the wall to the right of the two other evil digimon, just listening to the others threaten Devimon. Devimon noticed him, "why aren't you death threatening me like they are?"  
  
"Do I have to say something when everyone else says something?" the third digimon stared at Devimon, "I just think. I don't speak, for speaking too much is an idiotic way of showing your emotions. I think you're getting deleted before you even get back."  
  
"You better stop thinking like that," Devimon warned, "that's what got Beelzebumon kicked out of the group. Either that or I'll delete you myself."  
  
"Whatever." The third digimon said as he turned his head away from Devimon. Devimon walked away, planning for his next attempt to delete Beelzebumon.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked it. First time I used Beelzebumon's bike name, hmmm, it makes him sound cooler, especially in front of Chrysanthemum ^_^. I actually turned this more into a Romance/Action story. Might as well, especially since its Beelzebumon AND Lillymon in the same fic. One more thing, it does seem similar to "Mating Season" but there are a quite a few variations. Also, the bad guys aren't the Dark Masters; well they're sort of Dark Masters, but they're ones I made up. I will explain the Evil bunch more in depth in later chapters. This is my first shot at an Action fic, so tell me if you like it or hate it. Oh yeah, if you would like a favorite digimon to be a bad guy, TELL ME. Because I have a few, but I would like to see what the readers want. So put it in your review or e-mail me. Again I hope you enjoyed it, please R&R!!! And if you have any questions or comments or whatever regarding any of my stories, please feel free to e- mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com. Till next time, PEACE!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


	4. Chapter 4: A Strike of Poison-Ivy is bor...

A/N: I finally found out what I can call that group of digimon, and I'll add yet another character. All of the digimon in that group will now be identified, except for the "all-mighty one." Also, I'm making Devimon a sort of Chemist, so I don't know if that fits his character, but it's needed for the development of the new character. Other than that, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: A Strike of Poison-Ivy is born!  
  
Devimon lounged around the dark palace in thought.  
  
'I need a plan. I said I would delete those two and I swear I will…' Devimon thought, then he realized he was only a champion and sweat dropped, 'maybe this will be a little harder than I thought.'  
  
"You're a dumb ass sometimes Devimon," one of the evil digimon said as he walked past Devimon, "you seriously think you're going to delete a mega and a vengeful assassin who I might add is an ultimate."  
  
"I know that you idiot horse man!" Devimon yelled back in retaliation, "at least I'm trying unlike you Zanbamon!"  
  
"If you were trying," the horse demon Zanbamon turned around to look at Devimon, "you wouldn't be here right now would you?"  
  
"I'm thinking!" Devimon yelled impatiently, "It can't be THAT hard to kill a ultimate and a mega…"  
  
"Oh yeah," Zanbamon sarcastically said, "a measly little champion like yourself go up against a ultimate and a mega, real bright, dumb ass. You're going to need some help. And I for one, will NOT help you or even touch them until YOU are deleted and the Dark One gives me permission."  
  
"Shut up you obnoxious demon," Devimon spat, "I'll think of something, now leave me alone."  
  
"Whatever." Zanbamon said as he walked away.  
  
'Hmmm…maybe if I fight a flower with a flower and an mega with a mega.' Devimon thought, "or maybe combine both…I got it!" Devimon yelled as he ran to his lab.  
  
~*~  
  
Devimon worked in his dark chemistry lab with a strange concoction brewing in his large boiler.  
  
'Damn those two, made me look like a damn fool, and its even worse that the others are also making me look bad.' Devimon thought, 'I'll make them pay for embarrassing me with their own medicine.'  
  
Devimon mixed the large vat of unknown substances, and then grabbed a ball of floating data and chucked it into the large vat.  
  
"The two final ingredients…" Devimon pulled out a beaker with a piece of a flower in it, "a petal from that Lillymon," Devimon took out the petal and dropped it into the hot vat, "and a piece of darkness virus data." Devimon looked around but to no avail.  
  
"Dammit," Devimon looked around one more time, "I was hoping I didn't have to do this." Devimon raised his arm in attack mode and attacked his own arm. "Death Claw! Dammit!" Devimon yelled as he cut off his own left hand to throw into the boiling substance. "A small sacrifice to make to delete those two." Devimon smiled evilly.  
  
Devimon threw his own left hand into the broiler, and to much avail, it didn't do anything. A few minutes passed until a loud bang was heard. He looked into the vat one more time before it exploded and out came out a flower digimon, a flower digimon that looked like Lillymon, instead it was an Evolution of Lillymon, a red flower digimon by the name of Rosemon. The evil flower digimon looked up and Devimon saw her blood red and black eyes.  
  
"My creation, Ivy!" Devimon yelled.  
  
"Who are you?" the dark flower growled, yet in a feminine voice.  
  
Devimon smiled, "I am your creator. I created you with a piece of me."  
  
The dark digimon, dubbed Ivy, looked at Devimon and grabbed him by his chest, "look, I don't listen to anyone, EVEN my creator. I am stronger and faster than you, I can delete you in an instant," Ivy put him down then smirked evilly, "but instead, I'll just turn you into my slave, Thorn Whip!"  
  
Ivy sent a whip that grabbed Devimon, "No, y…you can do this to me! I c…created y…you to d…d…destroy L…Lillymon…"  
  
"What was that? Destroy a Lillymon?" Ivy said as she tightened the whip's hold.  
  
"Y…yes," Devimon choked out, "a Lillymon named Chrysanthemum and her boyfriend…"  
  
"Did you say boyfriend?" Ivy smiled evilly, "Alright, I love destroying couples. But you're going to help me no matter what!" Ivy tightened the grip until Devimon felt himself slip out of consciousness. The old Devimon was gone, now he belonged to the evil flower Ivy. "Will you help me my little Devil slave?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am," Devimon said monotonously, "I am you're slave."  
  
Ivy smiled, "Good, lets find this Chrysanthemum and her boyfriend so I can delete them."  
  
The two flew out of the castle as the other three evil digimon watched.  
  
"Whoa," Zanbamon looked flabbergasted, "that thing just took over Devimon! Well, that dumb ass deserved it. What do you think Volcamon?"  
  
The large rock type digimon looked out the window the two flew out of and with his deep, dark yet calm voice, he said, "he is truly a fool. He created something that even he can't control."  
  
"Yeah, I've been telling you guys he's a real dumb ass," Zanbamon said, "What do you think, Yashamon?"  
  
Yashamon watched the whole event from the shadows and when Zanbamon asked for his opinion, he just turned his head.  
  
"Oh big shot now huh? Can't even talk to your own group?" Zanbamon provoked Yashamon.  
  
"Leave him," Volcamon told Zanbamon, "he never talks or doesn't talk much."  
  
Yashamon walked away ignoring his colleagues and their conversation revolving around him. 'Idiots…' Yashamon thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Meanwhile Beelzebumon and Chrysanthemum drove around the Digital World on Behemoth.  
  
"So any ideas?" Chrysanthemum asked her 'boyfriend.'  
  
"Not really," Beelzebumon looked back at Chrysanthemum, "but knowing that digimon, he'll want to find us."  
  
"He seems evil," Chrysanthemum said.  
  
"Don't worry Cris," Beelzebumon assured, "he's only a champion. If he does show up, both of us can take care of him like that."  
  
"I guess you're right," Cris said, still a little unsure, "but remember, we shouldn't mess with the forces of darkness too much. We can't underestimate them."  
  
"We shouldn't," Beelzebumon looked forward again, "but remember I was, and still is sometimes, part darkness so I know what it feels like."  
  
"That's right," Chrysanthemum thought, "But still…"  
  
"Yeah I know." Beelzebumon said before Chrysanthemum finished. The two rode Behemoth through the Digital World. They continued until they saw two digimon fly over them. The two came to a stop.  
  
"You don't think…" Chrysanthemum led off.  
  
"It's Devimon, I can sense that bastard anywhere," Beelzebumon said, "but he's with someone else."  
  
"It's a Rosemon," Chrysanthemum said, seriously, "I can sense it anywhere."  
  
"Really?" Beelzebumon asked.  
  
"Yeah," Chrysanthemum watched the two digimon in the air come lower to them, "but she seems different, she seems…"  
  
"Evil." Beelzebumon finished her sentence as the two evil digimon landed in front of them.  
  
"Be prepared to be deleted insolent fools," Ivy smiled evilly, "Devimon attack."  
  
Devimon swiftly attacked with his right hand. Both Chrysanthemum and Beelzebumon dodged and Chrysanthemum swiftly and gracefully kicked Devimon, sending him sliding in the dirt. He grunted as he got up.  
  
"It seemed like it didn't phase him!" Beelzebumon yelled in the heat of battle.  
  
"Yeah," Chrysanthemum said, "I can feel, he has a stronger power in him."  
  
Devimon got up swiftly and attacked again. "Razor Wing!" Devimon's wings opened letting out an attack. It hit Beelzebumon flying back. He got up while Chrysanthemum knocked Devimon down.  
  
"Cris!" Beelzebumon yelled, "take care of Rosemon over there, I have to settle a score with this bastard. I have a feeling he turned me evil in the first place."  
  
Chrysanthemum turned and faced Ivy and saw a large grin on the rose digimon's face. "So what do you want, you look-alike."  
  
"Oh? Do I really look like you?" Ivy started walking closer to Chrysanthemum, "looks like I have to change that, by mutilating your face! Roses Rapier!" Ivy took out a long spear-like rapier and charged Chrysanthemum. The Lillymon jumped high into the air to avoid the dangerous attack.  
  
"You got some nerve," Chrysanthemum yelled, "Flower Cannon!"  
  
The shot hit Ivy straight on, but really didn't phase the evil flower digimon. "You seriously think you're going to delete a mega?" Ivy asked cockily.  
  
"I don't know. Looks like we have to find out!" Chrysanthemum yelled as she got her cannon ready. "Flower Cannon!"  
  
"I like your perseverance, but it won't get you anywhere! Roses Rapier!" Ivy charged the blast straight on and slashed it away with the long blade and slammed Chrysanthemum sending her flying to the ground. "Too bad sweetie, looks like I have to delete you." Ivy came lower to where Chrysanthemum lay. Then she thought of something else, something more evil in mind, "or maybe…" Ivy pulled out her whip.  
  
~*~  
  
"What the hell's up with this freak?" Beelzebumon said as he charged for another attack. This time, Beelzebumon was successful knocking Devimon to the ground, and the slave psyche was knocked out of him. "Want more?"  
  
"Ugh, where am I?" Devimon said groggily while being raised high into the air.  
  
"You're with me," Beelzebumon smiled as he raised his gun to Devimon's head, "now what the hell is up with you?"  
  
"That evil flower thing had me under her control," Devimon said, "I swear if I wasn't under her control, I would have never thought of attacking you."  
  
"Shut up you sick…" Devimon cut off Beelzebumon.  
  
"I swear!" Devimon lied.  
  
"Well…" then Beelzebumon noticed that Chrysanthemum was in trouble. "Cris!" Beelzebumon let go of Devimon and Devimon gasped for air.  
  
'Idiot, now I'll delete him.' Devimon thought, "Hell Contract!"  
  
Beelzebumon noticed this attack and in rage dodged it, "I gave you a chance, and you didn't take it, be prepared to be deleted! Darkness Claw!"  
  
The Devil digimon was instantly deleted with his last words being, "Ivy and my brothers of the Union of Darkness will avenge me!" Beelzebumon was too concerned with saving his beloved Cris to absorb Devimon's data.  
  
"Cris!" Beelzebumon yelled, but it was a little too late.  
  
Ivy suddenly pulled in the whip and laughed defiantly, "Look at your beloved Chrysanthemum now! She's my slave!"  
  
Beelzebumon looked at Chrysanthemum and noticed her eyes; her eyes weren't the same forgiving eyes as the Cris he knew. It was the eyes of a trained cold-blooded killer, like she was intended to. "C…Cris…"  
  
Ivy smiled evilly, "Remember your old mission Chrysanthemum?" The mind- controlled Lillymon dumbly nodded. Ivy smiled again, "Finish it. Delete Beelzebumon!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am." Chrysanthemum said in a monotonous manner. She started to run to Beelzebumon to attack him.  
  
Beelzebumon was too deep into thought to notice that his best friend was rushing to delete him at any cost. Suddenly, he was hit hard by Chrysanthemum and knocked to the ground. But it wasn't the hit that hurt, it was the fact that his best friend, and (what seemed to be) future lover, "Cris…" was all Beelzebumon mumbled as he lay on what seemed to be a very cold floor, but was in reality, was an arid, dusty, hot desert sand and dirt floor.  
  
Chrysanthemum walked up to the fallen Satan Digimon, but stopped. "Finish him!" Ivy yelled. But Chrysanthemum stood there, and nothing could move her. Not knowing to the evil Ivy, she could not bring herself to kill Beelzebumon.  
  
Ivy sighed, "Looks like I have to work on her more. Chrysanthemum lets go." Ivy looked down at the fallen Beelzebumon; "We'll take care of you later."  
  
The two flower digimon flew away leaving a fallen, yet angry, Beelzebumon. He slowly got up and started walking away from the scene, leaving his bike, and, what he believed, was the last thread of love left in his body. He wandered in an eerie angry silence while the Union of Evil Darkness, with the exception of the boss, watched the whole thing.  
  
~*~  
  
"Whoa," Zanbamon looked flabbergasted, "the dumb ass did something right, even though he was deleted."  
  
"Hmmm," Volcamon thought, "maybe, but we should keep an eye on that Ivy."  
  
"We can take care of her easily," Zanbamon smiled, "but we should take care of Beelzebumon first."  
  
The two looked at the mysterious Yashamon again, "so any plans?"  
  
Yashamon turned his head again away form the other two digimon and simply responded, "no."  
  
"At least he said something," Zanbamon said, "anyway, I'm going to talk to the boss if he will let me go."  
  
The Horse demon trotted over to where the big boss was and knocked on the door, "come in."  
  
"Sir…" Zanbamon timidly said something.  
  
"I'm already ahead of you," the evil digimon said, "since Devimon did not complete the mission, I'm sending you. And remember, if you screw up and come back, Devimon's fate is NOTHING compared to what will happen to you! Now get out of my face!" The evil digimon shooed away the half Horse digimon walked out of the room.  
  
Zanbamon stopped "Now its my turn to try." Zanbamon pulled out his swords and smiled, "be prepared to be deleted my old friend."  
  
Yashamon watched from the shadows for a moment, and then disappeared before anyone noticed him.  
  
Yashamon did not know that Zanbamon actually did notice the Demon digimon watch, "something's up with him…"  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Hmmm, I think Yashamon is one of my better characters, or at least I like him (^_^) and how I developed him. I know where these digimon are from, but I made their characters up so they are evil. If you are a fan of any of these and they are out of character, I'm sorry. You can correct me, but they will stay this way since it is part of the story. This may be explained in future chapters. I did do some research and I found these digimon from DMA's Digi-Dex (great site BTW, you should check it out) and I like to thank that site, or the owner of it. Anyway, I also know that Rosemon is Lillymon's next stage, and why she is like that will be explained in future chapters. Not much else, except there will be another romance in here, somewhere…If you have any other questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com and ya'll know, PLEASE R&R!!!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


	5. Chapter 5: Kiss from a Rose

A/N: Cursed Writer's blocks! Anyway, it deceased for right now, and I'm back! There are hints of what may be a Yuri (FemalexFemale) relationship, but I need to think about it. And another new character! You'll find out once you hear how he speaks (hint hint…). I don't want to give too much, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Kiss from a Rose  
  
'One of those idiots better delete Beelzebumon,' the ultimate dark one thought as he lounged in his dark throne room, 'if he realizes his true power, all of us are doomed.'  
  
"Sir," a white digimon walked into the dark room, the dark one quickly turned around, "may I speak with you?"  
  
"God dammit!" the dark one yelled as he got up, "what the hell did I say to you, Yashamon, AND the others about coming in here without talking to me OR knocking?"  
  
"Sorry sir," Yashamon bowed, "I was just asking if sending Zanbamon is such a good idea."  
  
The dark one sat down, "are we a little envious Yashamon?"  
  
"No sir, its just Zanbamon is a little questionable." Yashamon said.  
  
"What do you mean?" the dark one asked.  
  
"Quite simply," Yashamon stabbed his swords into the ground, "he seems like he has less…strength than us other ones."  
  
"Hmmm," the dark one thought aloud, "no, it's not possible."  
  
"What?" Yashamon looked at his master, "sir, what do you mean?"  
  
"Because," the dark one sighed, "no, you will learn over time, now leave."  
  
"Sir…" Yashamon said, but was cut off by his master.  
  
"No more!" the dark one yelled, "no get out!"  
  
"But sir," Yashamon said, "I need to know what you mean…"  
  
"What did I say?" the dark one yelled, "now pay the consequences for not obeying your master."  
  
The dark one stood up, Yashamon got into a defensive stance. The dark one seemed like he would leap but suddenly disappeared in his own darkness. Yashamon looked around, but then the dark one showed up behind the Demon digimon and grabbed him by the neck. He raised him high in the air and raised his arm for a strike, but Yashamon also disappeared and found himself behind the dark one.  
  
"How the hell can you do that?" the dark one said as he turned around to face his own soldier of darkness.  
  
"Sir, with all due respect, you know nothing about me," Yashamon said, "I will go now."  
  
"Hmph," The dark one grunted as he teleported back to his throne, sat down, and laid his chin on his fist, "maybe I don't know as much as I thought I did, but one thing is sure, you aren't as much as you know, my dear Yashamon."  
  
'You'll have it…' Yashamon thought to himself as he closed the door to the dark throne room.  
  
Volcamon watched as the Yashamon walked calmly away from the dark throne room, "Stronger than us? Hmmm…"  
  
~*~  
  
"I should have believed what I believed before Cris," Beelzebumon dragged his feet across the sand, "once you start to believe in love, it will shoot you down in your prime."  
  
Beelzebumon looked to his side and saw a few desert shrubs. He quickly pulled his guns and fired at the shrubs, totally destroying the shrubs.  
  
"God damn love! God damn Cris!" Beelzebumon yelled as he fired his guns randomly, not caring if he ever hit anything.  
  
"Hath, thou cease!" a voice said out of nowhere. It was a strange voice that sounded like an old English accent and he seemed to speak like it was the Elizabethan Era, "Ye shall delete I if thy not cease."  
  
"What?" Beelzebumon turned around and saw a small brown dog-looking small rabbit.  
  
"Shall thy introduce?" the small dog-bunny bowed, "Young Prince noble Lopmon."  
  
"Introduce…oh, none of your business." Beelzebumon turned.  
  
"Ye shall be rude to a noble prince?" Lopmon folded his arms, "thou shall not be tolerated."  
  
"I have no idea what the hell you're saying, but if you want a fight," Beelzebumon pulled his twin guns, "I will gladly fight."  
  
"I do not wish to fight thee," Lopmon said, "Ye hath on an expedition?"  
  
"I'm not on an expedition." Beelzebumon answered coldly.  
  
"Is that so, angry one?" Lopmon asked, "Than why thou a kind soul, such as thee, must attack while slurring a female's name?"  
  
"Like I said," Beelzebumon raised his voice, "none of your business!"  
  
"I see thou thee is in love," Lopmon folded his arms, "with thy one dubbed Cris?"  
  
"Chrysanthemum," Beelzebumon looked down, "but what do you care about my problems? You were only here to stop me from shooting blindly, and that benefited yourself."  
  
"I was protecting thou self too," Lopmon said, "for thy weapon is both a threat to himself as well as others."  
  
"Enough of your bullshit," Beelzebumon said, annoyed by the dog-bunny, "I need to get on with my life without Chrysanthemum, she was just in my way anyway."  
  
"Art thou loyal to this Chrysanthemum?" Lopmon asked, "if thy truly love her, ye shall go after and re-capture your love."  
  
"I don't want to, and if I did it would be no use," Beelzebumon put his guns away, "she's possessed or brainwashed or something."  
  
"Young lad," Lopmon said, "love is thy power of a million Tamers."  
  
"I hate the Tamers," Beelzebumon said, "I wouldn't care to have a power as strong as theirs. I have my own power."  
  
"Thy cold words from a digimon," Lopmon shook his head, "ones not blessed with ones love is truly missing out."  
  
"Its not like I need love," Beelzebumon said, "its just another emotion, like hate, angst, anger…and we all get over it eventually."  
  
"True, but it thou seems thy needs that emotion," Lopmon walked closer to the digimon, "like thy needs hate and anger to quarrel, or angst for sadness. And sadness is needed for happiness. Thy love from thee Chrysanthemum is needed for you young lad."  
  
"Whatever," Beelzebumon turned to leave again but then turned back to face Lopmon, "how would you know about love?"  
  
"Experience, young lad," Lopmon said, "for thy heart can sense a heartbroken one."  
  
"Will you help me get her back," Beelzebumon asked, "I need to get her back…"  
  
"O thy powers of love is strong," Lopmon smiled, "for thy name of love, I will embark with thee on this expedition of love."  
  
"Alright," Beelzebumon turned, "but stop calling me lad."  
  
"Agreed, knight." Lopmon called Beelzebumon a "knight." Beelzebumon turned around.  
  
"Why are you calling me knight now?" Beelzebumon stopped.  
  
"For reasons of thou own," Lopmon said, "thee a knight on a conquest of love."  
  
"Oh whatever, lets go," Beelzebumon turned, "but I will warn you now, it may get ugly."  
  
"For love, any price must be paid." Lopmon said as the two digimon set out to find Chrysanthemum.  
  
~*~  
  
The two flower-pixie digimon were in the middle of a forest, surrounded with different exotic flowers of the digital world. One watched the other one with a grin on her face.  
  
"So you are my slave now are we?" Ivy looked at the zombie-like Chrysanthemum.  
  
"Yes ma'am," Chrysanthemum monotonously answered, "I will obey."  
  
"Good," Ivy's smile disappeared, "then why didn't you delete Beelzebumon!"  
  
"Sorry, ma'am," Chrysanthemum said, "It won't happen again."  
  
"Damn straight it won't happen again," The Rosemon looked at Chrysanthemum again. She suddenly felt something strange. The Rose digimon felt a strange feeling, and she looked at Chrysanthemum differently, "since you are my little pet now, I will call you Cris-Chan."  
  
"I am at your command." Chrysanthemum responded dumbly.  
  
"Good," the Rose digimon walked up to Chrysanthemum and grabbed her by the face, "so will you be a good assassin and destroy your boyfriend?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Chrysanthemum answered.  
  
"Good," Ivy smiled as she leaned closer to the brainwashed Lillymon. She started to whisper in her ear, "Because I want to be the only love in your life." She pulled Chrysanthemum in for a kiss, but Ivy then realized what she was doing and broke away.  
  
'W…what the hell am I thinking? We're both females, but I seem to find myself attracted to my own slave…Probably got it from that idiot Devimon and his little crush. Damn you Devimon…' Ivy thought. "L…let's go." Rosemon stuttered. Rosemon blushed as she tried to figure out what just happened. Chrysanthemum stared blankly to nothing.  
  
The two digimon flew away. Ivy was blushing heavily, when she found out a new feeling she has never felt before. Both were on a mission to delete Beelzebumon.  
  
~*~  
  
Zanbamon trotted out of the castle and as he left the castle grounds, Volcamon stopped him.  
  
"Hey, Zanbamon," Volcamon, with his deep voice, stopped his colleague, "something is suspicious with Yashamon."  
  
"Don't you think I know that already?" Zanbamon turned.  
  
"More than you know," Volcamon started, "you see, I heard him talk to the Dark One and he was questioning if you were strong enough to take care of Beelzebumon. He thinks both you and I are weaker than him."  
  
"Who the hell does he think he is?" Zanbamon pulled out a large gold sword, "is he TRYING to get deleted?"  
  
"I don't know," Volcamon looked up at their large castle, "but I'll keep an eye on him while you are on you're mission."  
  
"Yeah," Zanbamon said, "someone has to keep that nut-case in check. When I get back, we'll have to teach him a lesson."  
  
"I'll keep an eye on him. He does seem suspicious." Volcamon said.  
  
"Alright, I'm off." Zanbamon said as he trotted away.  
  
Volcamon made his way back into the dark castle. Inside, he heard a voice from above him. He looked up to see Yashamon sitting on a rafter with his arms folded and his swords stabbed into the plank of wood.  
  
"So you think you know?" Yashamon said.  
  
"What business do you have talking to the Dark One anyway?" Volcamon asked angrily.  
  
"For my business." Yashamon simply replied.  
  
"Is it to upstage me or Zanbamon?" Volcamon interrogated harshly.  
  
"This isn't a popularity contest," Yashamon said, "I have my reasons for talking to the Dark One."  
  
"Sure, I heard you talk to the Dark One thinking you are stronger than Zanbamon," Volcamon said, "I seriously doubt that."  
  
"Don't doubt anything you have no idea about," Yashamon stood up and grabbed his swords, "now if you excuse me, I must take care of some of my business." Yashamon disappeared in a blink of an eye.  
  
"Humph," Volcamon grunted as he turned.  
  
~*~  
  
The two warriors, Beelzebumon and Lopmon, continued their journey to find Chrysanthemum and to destroy the Union of Darkness. They came across a large canyon, where they walked into it. It was a surprisingly large canyon.  
  
"So where thee hail from?" Lopmon asked Beelzebumon.  
  
"I don't know." Beelzebumon said, "Don't know much about my past. That's why Chrysanthemum is important, she is part of my past."  
  
"Ah, so thee love serves two purposes." Lopmon said.  
  
"So why are you traveling?" Beelzebumon asked.  
  
"Reasons that I cannot reveal yet." Lopmon said, "but if thee sticks around long, thee will discover."  
  
"Yeah sure," Beelzebumon said, "well, we should almost be there, probably after this canyon…"  
  
Suddenly, a force to their side attacked the two travelers. Both turned to see a digimon, who seemed to be a horse, but they were not sure. It was Zanbamon.  
  
"Beelzebumon," Zanbamon pointed his large sword to Beelzebumon's head, "your head will be mine."  
  
Beelzebumon smirked. "Looks like I just found a fight. You can try, but I doubt you could catch me with that bulky horse body of yours."  
  
"Think again," Zanbamon hunched. Suddenly, he powered up and he jumped off the horse, which became a surge of electricity and his large gold sword absorbed the energy. He smiled, "much better. Now your head will be on a silver platter for my master. And maybe I'll take your little friend's head too." He pointed to Lopmon.  
  
"I shall be deleted with honor! Not by a scoundrel!" Lopmon yelled.  
  
"Alright, get ready to fight, horse boy!" Beelzebumon pulled out his guns.  
  
"I shall assist thee knight." Lopmon said as he evolved to Antiramon.  
  
"How did you get to ultimate already?" Beelzebumon asked real quickly.  
  
"It lies in my blood," Antiramon explained, "My noble blood is rich in power and honor. Its thy blessed by the Gods."  
  
"I don't care what the hell you two are now," Zanbamon waved his large sword, "Prison Gate of Beheading!" A large constraint tried to constrain the two warriors, but they moved out of the way.  
  
"Treasure Axe!" Antiramon attacked with two large blades.  
  
"Double Impact!" Beelzebumon attacked with two strong shots from his guns.  
  
"You think your pathetic attacks will do anything to me?" Zanbamon slashed his swords and the two attacks were voided, "I have the power of darkness, it is unstoppable."  
  
"I doubt thy beliefs," Antiramon pointed his blades at the dark demon, "ones blessed with darkness shall pay for their sins in time."  
  
"Not if darkness can destroy the ones to punish the sinner," Zanbamon stood in a fighting position with his large gold sword, "and seems like you are trying to be my punisher. Prepare to be beheaded."  
  
Beelzebumon and Antiramon were ready for all Zanbamon's attacks. The Demon man rushed at the two digimon with his large sword. Antiramon jumped to one side while Beelzebumon jumped to the other side of Zanbamon. Zanbamon looked up to see the two warriors try to attack him with the same attacks as before. He quickly jumped away as the two warriors landed on the ground to regroup. "Cross Slash!" Zanbamon slashed his sword once down, then from left to right. The two large slashes formed a large cross of dark power, which went rushing towards the two warriors. They quickly dodged it and were back on the offensive. Antiramon attacked with "Treasure Axe" again and was successful. He hit Zanbamon, but Zanbamon was barely fazed by the attack. "No one can destroy the power of darkness!" Zanbamon yelled as he attacked with "Cross Slash" again. He hit Antiramon and Antiramon went flying into a wall.  
  
Beelzebumon looked at his fallen colleague, "Damn," Beelzebumon yelled, "you're going to pay for that! Darkness Claw!"  
  
Zanbamon quickly jumped out of the way, "I don't know what the Dark One is talking about," Zanbamon laughed arrogantly, "You're nothing! Cross Slash!"  
  
The attack successfully connected and it sent the Satan Digimon flying into a wall on the side of a canyon. Zanbamon walked up to the fallen Beelzebumon and stepped on his neck and dragged him to only reveal Beelzebumon's neck and head. "Prepare to be beheaded! This will be my finest victory!" Zanbamon raised his gold sword into the air and before he could swing down, something happened.  
  
"Flower Cannon!" A yell came and a large blast sent Zanbamon to the ground before the sword could strike down.  
  
"He's our deletion, horse!" Rosemon yelled.  
  
"What the hell!" Zanbamon yelled, "I'll take your head after Beelzebumon!" He got up again and tried to behead him again, but once again, he was stopped, but this time, by a tackling Ivy.  
  
"Cris-Chan!" Ivy yelled, "Complete your mission!"  
  
"Yes Ma'am," Chrysanthemum flew down to the unconscious Beelzebumon. She aimed her Flower Cannon at Beelzebumon's head. Suddenly she had a flashback.  
  
*****Flashback*****  
  
Beelzebumon grabbed his chest and fell to his knees. He finally fell face first to the dusty digital ground. "Why Cris?" was the last words he mumbled as he fell in and out of consciousness. He was conscious for a few more moments, but fell out of consciousness.  
  
Chrysanthemum's arms collapsed and she dropped her flower cannon. She broke down and started crying. "I…I must delete him, but I can't…Dammit, I need to but I can't! Why can't I do it?! It's my mission, my responsibility, but I can't do it!" Chrysanthemum yelled in frustration as she started pounding the ground. She slowly rose to her feet and she dragged herself to Beelzebumon, who was unconscious by the strong Flower Cannon concussion blast. "Why can't I do it? Why can't I delete you?" She started kicking the unconscious Beelzebumon, not hard, but in frustration. She then fell to the ground as she looked at the unconscious Satan digimon, "I can hate you for killing my family, friends, burning my village, but the thing I hate the most is that I don't hate you at all…"  
  
*****End Of Flashback*****  
  
"Can't hate you at all…" Chrysanthemum mumbled as she pointed her Flower Cannon to the rubble and blasted it away. She shed a tear when she remembered what she has done to him in the past. She suddenly fainted and lay there beside the unconscious Beelzebumon.  
  
~*~  
  
"Its our deletion! Now leave before I delete you!" Ivy yelled at the Demon man Digimon, not noticing that Chrysanthemum became unconscious.  
  
"Hell no! My master sent me on a mission and I will finish it! What do you know? You're only a creation of that dumb ass Devimon. " Zanbamon retaliated.  
  
"I am higher than that bastard! Its your deletion, horse boy!" Ivy pulled out a sword, "Roses Rapier!"  
  
"I'll have your head." Zanbamon said as he attacked.  
  
The two digimon started fighting. It was like a classic sword fight: Ivy swung left, Zanbamon blocked, she swung low, and he blocked and swung high. The two dueling digimon continued their sword fight, each one being countered by the other one's movements. Their fighting seemed beautiful, yet deadly to one of them. The two digimon interlocked their swords and sparks came from both. "You got nothing! Your just artificial!" Zanbamon yelled. "I'm more than you think! I'm more than ANYONE thinks!" Ivy yelled back as they broke their grapple and jumped away from each other.  
  
"Why don't you just turn me into a slave like that Lillymon over there!" Zanbamon yelled.  
  
"Because," The Rosemon blushed a little with the thought of Chrysanthemum, "I…I have my reasons. I just have to delete you!"  
  
"More foolish than I thought," Zanbamon smirked, "your head is now truly mine!"  
  
Zanbamon jumped towards Ivy who quickly moved, tripped the Demon man, and placed the tip of her Rapier right beneath his head, on his neck. "Looks like I can take YOUR head." Ivy was about to stab into his neck when suddenly a blurry character quickly passed by the Rosemon, hitting her and sending her to the ground.  
  
"Never doubt something you have no idea about," the voice of the character said. It was Yashamon, "I knew you would need my help."  
  
"Yashamon," Zanbamon growled, "I never needed your help."  
  
Yashamon was silent as he quickly left before anything else happened.  
  
"Bastard," Zanbamon said as he turned to Ivy, "now for my revenge." He raised his sword high into the air and was about to strike down, when suddenly a blast of energy struck the demon man in the head, knocking him unconscious and sending him to the ground.  
  
Ivy looked to where to the blast came from, to see Chrysanthemum and her cannon. "Cris-Chan…"  
  
'W…why did I help her…' Chrysanthemum though. She just woke up as the old Chrysanthemum and instinctively protected the Rosemon. "Wha…"  
  
"Cris-Chan," Ivy walked up to her, "you truly do love me."  
  
"Wha…" Chrysanthemum was cut off by the Rosemon's kiss. She still didn't know what was going on, but she didn't have the strength to stop it.  
  
Beelzebumon started to stir and he sat up, and the first thing he saw was Ivy passionately kissing Chrysanthemum. All he could do was watch, with large eyes and a lot of confusion.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: Controversy, love triangles, and Yuri (FemalexFemale) relationships…hmmm, I am experimenting a lot more than I thought ^_^. Oh well, in my mind, the story is getting more and more interesting ^^. I'm sorry it took a while for this chapter, it took me a while to write the Lopmon and Antiramon lines, trying to keep him in character as his original. One note, to keep myself from confusing…myself, I will consider Antylamon the female version of Lopmon (like in the dubbed Tamers, Suzy's Lopmon and Antylamon) and Antiramon the male, old school English original Lopmon Deva like in the original non-dubbed version. So that should take care of some confusion. There were also hints of what may have been a secret crush that Devimon had on Chrysanthemum. I always wanted to throw that somewhere in here and it tied in with this when I decided to do the little Yuri thing and the love triangle. Thanks for reading, and like always PLEASE R&R! And if you have any questions or comments, feel free to e-mail me at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com like always. THANKS!!!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


	6. Chapter 6: Confessions

A/N: Finally getting the chance to update this story. It has been a while, but my Spring Training for football and my finals got in the way of my writing, well, at least I'm here ^^. Anyway, this chapter is kind of emotionally driven, based on a lot of emotions, but also has a very interesting part at the end. Anyway, I introduce a new character and a name for a character that is already in here. Other than that, ON TO THE STORY!!!  
  
  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Digimon or their characters, but I do make up the "Dark One," SO LAY OFF HIM!!! Also, Toei, Bandai, and other companies own digimon, not I (said LdOFDestruction). So…there!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Confessions  
  
Beelzebumon looked up as he watched Chrysanthemum being passionately kissed by Ivy. But the thing he couldn't figure out was if it was the other way around. Slowly, Beelzebumon pushed himself up from the ground with his arms, still confused and angry. His teeth grinded with confused anger of what his eyes were telling him.  
  
'Is it true?' Beelzebumon thought harshly, still half on the ground on his hands and knees staring down, 'has Chrysanthemum fall in love with her?' Beelzebumon looked up and still saw the two kissing. He slammed his fists on the ground and that quickly broke the romantic trance that Ivy have had on Chrysanthemum, who still didn't know what was going on.  
  
"Dammit!" Beelzebumon yelled as he got on his feet, "I knew this would happen with love. I gave it another chance and it god damn hits me straight in-between the eyes again!"  
  
Ivy looked at Beelzebumon and smirked evilly, "You finally know who Cris- Chan here loves, don't you?" Beelzebumon clenched his fists in anger and heartbreak.  
  
'W…why is she calling me…Cris-Chan…' Chrysanthemum was still in a state of perplexity. The side-affects from Ivy's "Thorn Whip" had taken its toll on Chrysanthemum. She still remembers almost everything from before, but she was vulnerable to influence.  
  
"You know damn well that Cris loves me!" Beelzebumon yelled in anger, "she told me straight WITHOUT any of that brainwashing or mind controlling shit!"  
  
Ivy still had a smile on her face, "oh really? Then why was it that when she woke up, she protected me and saved my life on her own without my mind- control?"  
  
Beelzebumon was silent, trying to absorb this new information that was given and tried to think of a reason, "It has to be a side-affect."  
  
"W…what is happening?" Chrysanthemum put her hand on her head to try to make of things going on. Beelzebumon and Ivy turned around immediately  
  
"Cris-Chan," Ivy gave a smile of warmth and love, "you broke out of the trance, my love."  
  
"Your love?" Chrysanthemum stared at Ivy, trying to think of what happened.  
  
"Yes, you saved my life from that demon Zanbamon." Ivy said walking closer.  
  
"W…what? Why?" Chrysanthemum asked.  
  
"Because you truly do love me." Ivy said as she hugged the Lillymon.  
  
"Because you were brainwashed!" Beelzebumon yelled, "Cris, she doesn't really love you! She brainwashed you to do her dirty work!"  
  
Zanbamon slowly started to stir from his unconscious state. He rubbed his head as he started to look around. The first thing he saw were Ivy, Chrysanthemum, and Beelzebumon talking. He got up secretly while the three were talking.  
  
"Tell the damn truth!" Beelzebumon yelled at Ivy, "you used her to delete me!"  
  
Ivy turned to Chrysanthemum, "that was my original plan, but I saw how graceful and beautiful you are and I fell in love with you." Ivy smiled a warm smile again.  
  
"Remember Cris," Beelzebumon tried to get Chrysanthemum back, "we knew each other since we were Rookies. I grew up with you in your tribe and treated my like your own. I came back and I realized I love you…"  
  
The last words spoken by Beelzebumon went straight to Chrysanthemum's mind faster than Beelzebumon's "Double Impact." "Impy…"  
  
Ivy came back with a retaliation of words, "he destroyed your tribe!"  
  
Those words also stuck in her mind sharper than a tack. She grabbed her head and fell to her knees.  
  
"N…no. I don't want to remember…" Chrysanthemum yelled in hurt from the memory.  
  
"PRISON GATE OF BEHEADING!" Zanbamon yelled from behind all three of them. They were all caught and were held down by heavy objects, only revealing their neck and head.  
  
Zanbamon laughed demonically as he raised his large gold sword, "Finally, I will have all of your heads!"  
  
"TREASURE AXE!" Antiramon yelled from behind Zanbamon. Antiramon struck the golden sword with his two arm axes before the giant sword came down on their heads.  
  
"Thou shall not delete thy knight or thou females!" Antiramon drove Zanbamon farther and farther from the three, trapped digimon.  
  
'Damn, I need to break this and help Antiramon," Beelzebumon thought as he tried to get Chrysanthemum out of his mind. Beelzebumon growled as he tried to lift his back to break the constraints. He slowly lifted the large chopping block that held his head down and expanded his arms out. He grunted as he stretched his arms more and more, using his muscles to break the constraints, until he finally gave one louder yell and it cracked the constraints, freeing the Satan Digimon. He was about to rush into the battle, but he looked down to the two flower-type digimon. 'Errrr…' Beelzebumon had to decide if to help them first, and he decided to help Chrysanthemum. He broke the constraints and helped her up. She looked into Beelzebumon's eyes and hugged him. Ivy watched and turned her head. Beelzebumon was first surprised about the hug, but then accepted it.  
  
"It's okay Cris," Beelzebumon smiled for a moment, "I must help Antiramon now."  
  
Beelzebumon broke the hug and ran into battle with Zanbamon and Antiramon. Chrysanthemum smiled as she watched Beelzebumon run into battle. 'Beelzebumon…' She thought. She then turned around and saw the fallen Rosemon under the constraint. She seemed to be scared, both physically and mentally. Chrysanthemum walked up to her, the rose digimon started to cry silently and spoke softly.  
  
"Well, looks like you actually love him," Ivy softly spoke as tears rolled down her eyes, "heh, it was your choice." Chrysanthemum could only watch the Digimon. What Chrysanthemum couldn't understand was how evil this digimon was, and now suddenly she finds out she actually loves her and actually has feelings.  
  
"H…how could you even have feelings? You were a creation of pure evil, you weren't supposed to have these feelings." Chrysanthemum said.  
  
"That just hurts me more Chrysanthemum," Ivy softly stuttered out through her tears, "if one was to never feel love ever would be the worst thing in the world."  
  
"But you took over my mind, I was taken under your mind control." Chrysanthemum said, with a louder tone of voice.  
  
"Its funny what can happen, even though you don't plan it to happen," Ivy said, "my original objective was to totally destroy you and Beelzebumon. But…" Ivy led off, and then looked up at Chrysanthemum with misty eyes, "I grew emotions. Damn Devimon and his damn crush on you made me love you!" The Rosemon looked down again, "But the strange thing was…I didn't want it to go away. As much as I tried, it wouldn't go away. I learned that love was a good feeling, no matter if you're considered evil or not. I thought you would love me back, but I understand now that I took it by force…I never wanted to hurt you in any way, Cris-Chan…"  
  
Chrysanthemum listened on as the once black-hearted evil Rosemon made out of the devil himself poured her emotions and feelings out. It wasn't like an evil digimon to do that, they are cold-hearted and do not believe in love. Or so she thought, but she didn't know if she was true evil, or stereotyped as one. She may have been wrong about what she was. Maybe she wasn't evil…but still, she thought she was evil since she wanted to delete Beelzebumon. She was about to say something, but she held it in. 'Why is she like this? Does she really love me? Or are these empty worlds used to just escape?' Chrysanthemum thought as she tried to think of something to say. She turned around and watched as Beelzebumon and Antiramon fought the evil Zanbamon. 'Evil…what is it?'  
  
"Please Cris-Chan," the Rosemon pleaded. Chrysanthemum turned around and stared down at the Rosemon again, "I swear…I swear on my love for you, I am not evil and I wouldn't hurt you or even Beelzebumon for that matter."  
  
Chrysanthemum listened to Rosemon again. 'I…I don't know what to do…' She thought.  
  
~*~  
  
Beelzebumon and Antiramon continued to battle Zanbamon while Chrysanthemum was with Ivy.  
  
"You two have no chance of defeating me!" Zanbamon yelled arrogantly.  
  
"We shall defeat you!" Antiramon yelled as he raised his axes.  
  
"Be deleted by the blade of my sword!" Zanbamon yelled as he rushed at the two digimon.  
  
Beelzebumon and Antiramon moved out of the way and avoided the attack. Beelzebumon fired his guns hoping to hit him, but Zanbamon spun his sword, basically knocking the bullets to the side of him or absorbing them. Antiramon swung his axes from behind but Zanbamon was fast enough to react and block with his giant gold sword. The tug of war continued between Antiramon and Zanbamon and Beelzebumon rushed in again and pistol whipped Zanbamon in the back of the head and knocked him down.  
  
"Die bastard!" Beelzebumon aimed both of his guns at Zanbamon's head, but Antiramon stopped him.  
  
"Thou shall calm down!" Antiramon held the guns away from Zanbamon's head, "Tis no need to delete thy beast!"  
  
"What the hell do you mean? He almost deleted both of us!" Beelzebumon yelled with adrenaline and anger.  
  
"But thou must learn compassion!" Antiramon was able to wrest the guns away from Beelzebumon, "he will be unconscious for a long period of time."  
  
Beelzebumon growled as he kicked Zanbamon again, "I guess you're right, but if he gets up again and deletes us, it'll be your fault."  
  
The two warriors started to walk back to where Chrysanthemum was standing and where Ivy was still constrained.  
  
~*~  
  
"Please Cris-Chan," Rosemon cried again, "I know that I was evil, but now I just love you, please!"  
  
'Maybe she did learn her evil ways, maybe she is good now…' Chrysanthemum thought as Beelzebumon and Antiramon came walking back to where she was.  
  
"It's you," Beelzebumon looked down at Ivy, "bitch."  
  
"I was like that," Ivy looked down, "and I know you can't forgive me for my past, but I'm changed now. Ever since I fell in love with Chrysanthemum…"  
  
"What?" Beelzebumon said. He then looked at Chrysanthemum, "why did you fall in love with Chrysanthemum? She loves me."  
  
"That idiot Devimon and his crush on Cris-Chan." Ivy explained, "I was made of some of Devimon's data, and he had some little crush on Cris-Chan over there…and it carried it over, but now I learned I really do love her."  
  
Beelzebumon sighed, "you're lying," Beelzebumon said, and pointed his guns at Ivy. But Chrysanthemum stopped him. Beelzebumon looked at her.  
  
"W…why did I do that?" Chrysanthemum asked herself.  
  
"I shall say," Antiramon spoke, "thy natural reflexes, but for a reason, I am clueless…It may have been that thou naturally protected one," he looked at Beelzebumon, "of many, that thy cares and loves."  
  
"SO do you love her Cris?" Beelzebumon asked.  
  
"I…I don't know…" Chrysanthemum was extremely confused at this point. She didn't know what to do.  
  
"Hmmm…" Beelzebumon thought out loud. He walked farther from the three standing there, "okay, Cris. Choose, me or her."  
  
"Please, knight," Antiramon asked Beelzebumon, "don't let her go through this torture." But Beelzebumon just put his hand up and shushed the large bunny.  
  
Chrysanthemum looked at Beelzebumon and stared, 'w…why is he making me choose…?' She then looked down to Ivy, who looked as distraught as she did. She looked at Beelzebumon again and cried 'I…I'm sorry Impy…' Chrysanthemum then turned around, her back facing Beelzebumon. She then lifted her Flower Cannon and destroyed the constraint. Rosemon's face lightened up and got up.  
  
Beelzebumon looked down, "looks like you made your choice, I'll be going now…" Beelzebumon was about to turn to leave, but suddenly Rosemon leapt for an attack.  
  
"ROSES RAPIER!" Rosemon pulled out her rapier and headed for Beelzebumon. She then stabbed into Beelzebumon…or so they thought. They then heard a loud moan, from behind Beelzebumon. They took a closer look and saw that Ivy's sword had not gone through Beelzebumon, but Zanbamon behind him. Zanbamon fell to the ground and burst into data, but no one absorbed it.  
  
"Heh, what do know," Beelzebumon chuckled, "the one who is trying to kill me actually saved my life. That's the SECOND one to do that…" He then turned again and walked away. "Oh yeah, thanks…" He then walked father.  
  
"I shall look over him, fair maiden," Antiramon bowed and ran off in Beelzebumon's direction.  
  
"Cris-Chan…" Ivy looked at Chrysanthemum, "why'd you pick me?"  
  
Chrysanthemum looked down at the ground, "because, like you said, everyone has a second chance, even when you're evil…"  
  
"But who do you truly love?" Ivy asked.  
  
"I don't know…" Chrysanthemum said, "I really don't know…"  
  
"But did you really love me?" Ivy asked, looking for answers.  
  
"When you were talking to me, pouring your emotions out, when you said I made a difference in your life. Making you non-evil, it made me love you…" Chrysanthemum explained, "and now I love you, but I also love Beelzebumon…"  
  
"Cris-Chan, I learned this when I thought of you as my love…" Ivy placed her hand on Chrysanthemum's shoulder, "love is always unpredictable, and sometimes it's a harsh rough battlefield. It may take out whole lives to find love. Just think it over. No matter what you pick, I will be happy. And I know it isn't showing right now, but I know Beelzebumon will be happy whatever you decide also." She then kissed Chrysanthemum on the lips. And Chrysanthemum accepted it.  
  
~*~  
  
"Knight!" Antiramon yelled out, trying to get his attention, "cease!"  
  
"What?" Beelzebumon turned around and asked harshly.  
  
"Why thou run off?" Antiramon asked.  
  
"Didn't you see?" Beelzebumon said, "She loves that Rosemon, not me."  
  
Antiramon sighed, "Like I said, don't lose faith in thy love."  
  
"But she loves her not me…" Beelzebumon said.  
  
"Did Maiden Chrysanthemum speak those words?" Antiramon asked.  
  
"Well…no," Beelzebumon realized.  
  
"Then you still have hope knight," Antiramon said.  
  
"But…right now I need some time away from Cris…" Beelzebumon said.  
  
"Understood, but I shall accompany you." Antiramon said.  
  
"Whatever…" Beelzebumon said. Behemoth sped up and Beelzebumon jumped on the bike and rode off, with Antiramon following not far behind.  
  
~*~  
  
The Dark One sat on his throne, thinking. He realized that Zanbamon was defeated and deleted and became infuriated.  
  
"Damn!" The Dark One angrily growled, "Zanbamon was defeated by that Rosemon! I thought he was stronger."  
  
The Dark One looked up in thought. He stared at his half open ceiling, watching the Digital Stars and the large portal with the Data streams shooting out of them. 'How the hell can one Rosemon be? And how the hell is Beelzebumon already THIS strong? It can't be…its too early.'  
  
"Maybe I'll fix that, by creating another digimon." The Dark One smiled evilly to himself, "the others I brainwashed may not be powerful enough to get the job done. It has to be an evil digimon of pure darkness…"  
  
The Dark One laughed evilly as he thought of a digimon so pure with darkness that it would cast all light out of the Digital World if he had the chance. The most notoriously known digimon, and The Dark One had the power to create and duplicate him, perfectly. "HAHAHA!!! Now Beelzebumon will truly be defeated and deleted, like he was supposed to be, all those years ago!"  
  
He raised his hand and struck it down on the ground. A large explosion of dark energy took place right in front of his covered eyes. He glanced at the damage and destruction done to his throne room, 'a small price to pay…' he thought as he saw a mysterious dark figure kneeling down in front of him. He had a tattered, what looked like, robe with wings on his back. He had large claws and huge arms as well as powerful large legs. He slowly rose to his feet from his kneeling position and his dark blue eyes shown his once pure soul. His non-visible mouth made him more evil looking than he already is. He looked up at the Dark One. The Dark One laughed.  
  
"Darkness…takes over all…" the large evil Mon growled, "light…bows to darkness…ALL CANNOT DEFEAT DARKNESS!!!" He rushed at the Dark One, but the Dark One teleported behind the Dark Mon.  
  
"You may consider yourself the most evil digimon that ever existed," The Dark One spread his wings, "but no one EVER knew about me."  
  
The Dark Mon growled, "light…. must be destroyed…"  
  
"That's right Creepymon," The Dark One smiled, "destroy Beelzebumon, the epitome of light." The Dark One lied.  
  
Creepymon stomped off to destroy his target. The Dark One smiled at his accomplishment. But he didn't know that Yashamon was, once again eavesdropping in the rafters of the Dark Castle. The Dark One finally noticed him and growled.  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are!" The Dark One yelled extremely angrily, "You have no god damn right to eavesdrop on your master!"  
  
"Hmmm…" Yashamon thought out loud, "you know Darkumon, I seriously think sometimes you don't even know what you're doing."  
  
Darkumon growled, "What the hell makes you say that! I'm pure evil, more evil than Creepymon or Daemon! I proved that!"  
  
"You may be the most evil, but there are TWO digimon more powerful than your evilness or anyone's gift of light, put together." Yashamon explained.  
  
"There is god damn NO ONE who is more powerful than I AM! Not even Apocalymon is stronger than I am!" Darkumon yelled in anger.  
  
"You are only darkness!" Yashamon yelled, "there are digimon every few centuries that have the ability to have both light and dark energy. They have the Yin-Yang in their grasps, both light and dark for good or evil! They may even be in different digimon, it could even be an In-Training Digimon!"  
  
Volcamon watched on from the shadows with none of the digimon sensing him, "My god, he may be the most powerful digimon in the Digital World…"  
  
"You don't mean…" Darkumon realized something.  
  
"Yes," Yashamon said, "that's why you wanted him deleted quickly, but you just thought it was something else."  
  
"He was one…" Darkumon looked up at Yashamon, "and there's one more of those freaks…"  
  
Yashamon's eye twitched when he realized what he meant, and he was ready to fight.  
  
  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N: There you go, this chapter answers the question "What's up with Yashamon?" Yes, I had to go for a big bang, so I made that story up. And if you can't figure out the other "gifted" one, READ THE CHAPTER AGAIN! Anyway, that whole Chrysanthemum is confused about who she truly loves was an original, and my first attempt at that kind of story. Tell me if you like it. Anyway, Darkumon is full fiction, I made him up and I plan to use him in another story of my own in the future. Other than that, if you have any questions, comments, reviews, debates about my beliefs, etc… e-mail me as usual at dexstrosity2@hotmail.com. And those fans of Mating Season, it will come back in full force SOON!!! Till next time, PLEASE R&R!!! And PEACE!!!  
  
---Dexstrosity the LdOFDestruction 


End file.
